Eminence grise
by Checkmate 24601
Summary: Definition:   noun   also known as gray eminence, "the power behind the throne"


**Eminence grise**

_**Definition: (n) also known as gray eminence, "the power behind the throne"**_

"The walls of the fourteenth boundary have been restored, and our systems of communication have been updated to the point of…"

Kurosutchi Nemu's monotonic voice continued, and some of the lieutenants in this first joint meeting of captains and vice captains in the wake of the Winter War, most noticeably the ones with lesser attention spans – namely Yachiru –, were beginning to exhibit signs of restlessness. So it was with an almost audible sigh of relief when the end of the meeting appeared to be in sight with Yamamoto-soutaichou's announcement, "This ought to include-"

"Actually, Captain-Commander, there is one little matter that requires our attention-" the Head of the Seireitei's research unit started.

"What the hell do you have to say that hasn't been said already?" growled Kenpachi, whose strain and impatience near the latter half of the meeting had almost been as noticeable as his lieutenant's. Even Kuchiki Rukia, newly appointed to the thirteenth division's lieutenancy, seemed to dread the extra wait.

"Oh I think you'll find in your interests to listen to _this_. After all, this does concern one _ryoka _in particular…" Kurosutchi leered, light glaring off his teeth.

"The strawberry?" Kenpachi straightened, his mind clearly on a possible fight with Kurosaki Ichigo.

"No!" Kurosutchi huffed impatiently, his rolling of the eyes indicating his condescension of the latter's single-mindedness on combat, while his tone of voice - a dry sarcasm – took on the edge of an adult dealing with a particularly dimwitted child. Kenpachi bristled, his sword hand inching towards his _zanpakutou_.

"As a matter of fact, it's to do with Inoue Orihime." It was almost amusing to see the polarizing reactions of _all _present.

The Soutaichou opened his eyes.

Kenpachi's irritation disappeared.

"Bururu-chan?" asked Yachiru, the first time showing any vague sense of interest in the meeting.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in wariness at the crazy mad scientist. She had no knowledge that her brother Kuchiki Byakuya mirrored her reactions with a raised brow, unaware as she was of his subtle fondness for the human girl, considered an additional, if not a slightly more expressive and …quirky, younger sister.

Two additional wary looks were directed at the scientist from the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushirou, who had briefly lived with Orihime while on assignment in the Human World.

Unohana-taichou's docile smile became razor-thin bright as she glanced at her rival. She was not unaware, in fact everyone present was fully aware, of Kurosutchi's obsession with the human girl's healing abilities, which became of paramount importance considering Aizen had deemed her of enough significance to kidnap.

Soi Fon-taichou pressed her lips together thinly. She was one of the few who had taken an unforgiving stance against Orihime, partially blaming her for the development of the Winter War, no matter that part of the resentment stemmed from her jealousy that the female _ryoka _is a student of her former mentor, Shihoin Yoruichi.

Whispers of "_that _girl" and "the Anti-God" resonated increasingly louder in the hall. All speech was cut short by Soi Fon's rather curt "What about her?"

Kurosutchi grinned even wider at all the responses he observed, pleased with the attention he has garnered. "I've decided to call her species, as unique and singular a type as she is, the "Cursed Ones"."

"Absolutely not!" two voices called out in unison. Rukia and Rangiku glanced at each in surprise before faces morphed into understanding. The elder Kuchiki, Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou sent disapproving looks towards Kurosutchi.

"I don't even see how the name matches," Kenpachi drawled, attempting to feign indifference.

"On the contrary, her use to Aizen-"angry hisses, growls (courtesy of Komamura-taichou and Soi Fon) interrupted here, "and the unusualness of her ability to reject events – spatial, time, etc. Why it deserves a more … _special _name," the scientist finished with a smirk.

"How is calling her 'cursed', special? Did it take you that _long _to name her that…that…" Rangiku could not even finish out of anger, her fist coming into contact with the table. Her affection for her younger, sister-like doppelganger was clearly seen.

"Why can't you just call her 'Fairy Girl'?" Yachiru piped up, face propped between her hands. Other suggestions, more pleasant in connotation, were given until –

"The Ostiary."

Everyone ceased talking, all attention riveted on the speaker who had until now remained silent.

"What was that, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kurosutchi demanded in annoyance.

"I _said_," the small, white-haired Captain fixed the morally and ethically-dubious researcher with a narrow, cold gaze, "you ought to call her 'the Ostiary'."

"A doorkeeper?" the other retaliated with a smirk. "Why _taichou_, I would have expected you to have a more higher opinion of your human _friend_."

Teal eyes blazed. The hall became noticeably colder, as breaths frosted and misted in the air.

"Given your _observation skills, _surely even _you _would have noticed that she is the _key_ in unlocking the door to Kurosaki's powers and determination to protect." Everyone noted that he made no comments to defend himself as the human girl's friend. "I've noticed that you are _labelling_ her because she is unique rather than because of the strength of her powers."

Kurosutchi snorted. "Of course! She is too weak on her own to amount to much. If I can tweak her powers though-"

Frost was forming across the length of the marble floor.

"There are Kings, and there are Kingmakers. … Kurosutchi."

No one said a word as the Soutaichou dismissed the meeting, leaving behind one stunned scientist as a proud Matsumoto Rangiku followed behind her Captain under the varied bemused, warm, and surprised gazes of the other Captains.

**A/N **Dear minna, please note that constructive feedback and reviews are the bread-and-butter staple of my Imagination and the source of my inspiration.

I do not own Bleach.


End file.
